


Apple Of My Eyes

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Future Fic, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, possible ooc, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: AkiTen + Different First Meeting





	Apple Of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemisstpk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He slumped heavily against the trunk of the tree, head hitting the bark harder than he’d meant to. Wincing Akiteru lifted his hand to rub at the edges of where he’d just smacked, the area lightly throbbing. Sighing deeply, he slapped his hand down against his thigh in utter defeat. He’s had a terrible first day so far and if his brother were to hear about it all he’d definitely snicker into his hand, barely contain the joyful cackling at his brothers expense. 

Why does he love his baby brother again? He’s sure there’s numerous reasons but they escape him at the moment.

Cursing aloud Akiteru ran his hands through his hair, gripping the strands tightly as his mind raced through memories of the past several hours. He woke up late, for his first day of work no less. He’d spilled his coffee all over his shoes, his boss had lectured him as he bowed in front of his desk in soggy socks and shoes. He forgot his lunch in his haste to get to work and the cafeteria line had been so long there was no way he’d be able to buy food, eat and then make it back to the office so he’d been forced to buy from the vending machines. Only to have the bag of chips get stuck, forcing him to buy a chocolate bar he disliked just to knock the bag down. 

Sucking in a tight breath he released another half-shouted curse, thankful that the little area he’d found was far enough away that nobody would-

The sound of muffled laughter had him pausing. His hands fell from his face as his widened eyes scanned the area. Seeing nothing but foliage and random trees his heart soared up into his throat. Images of monsters and demons, though childish and irrational, filled his mind. He heard the soft, lighthearted laugh again and his head lifted up into the trees. His veins ran cold and his eyes nearly popping out of his head when a hooded figure came into view, nearly having his visions of demons come true.

The person above him waved as they pulled off their hood, making Akiteru clue into the reality that it wasn’t a hooded figure of a demonic presence; but a guy in a hoodie looking down at him with a soft expression of amusement. Slowly he lifted his hand in what could barely be considered a wave, their smiling growing a bit as he wiggled his hand back and forth in greeting.

“Uh, h-hi?” he stuttered, eyes zoning in on the apple they were holding. His mouth watered, stomach growling hungrily. The guy lifted a brow, head tilting curiously as Akiteru dug into his bag. Pulling out the bar he’d purchased, just to get a bloody bag of freakin’ chips, he waved it up into the trees. “I’ll trade you for the apple.”

They looked down at the apple, then down at the bar. “But I bit it already…”

“After the day I’ve had, I couldn’t give any fucks,” he stated bluntly. They bit their lip to keep from laughing at him again. Akiteru thought they’d turn him down, it was an odd request after all, but he smiled in relief as they popped the apple between their teeth and climbed down.

They exchanged snacks. Akiteru bit into the apple without restraint, directly next to the divet their teeth had left behind. He moaned out embarrassingly loud as the sweetly-bitter juices filled his mouth and sated a tiny portion of the hunger gnawing at his insides. The guy sat down beside him, eyed him with the same curiosity as they opened the bar, taking a small bite from it before digging in. 

Around mouthfuls of their food they introduced themselves. The guys name was Udai Tenma, he prefers Tenma so Akiteru offered for them to call him Aki if they wanted. Tenma smiled around the bite of his bar, cheek puffed up slightly on one side as he nodded.

“Alright, Akiteru.”

The way they said his name had him looking back at the apple and flushing lightly, though he’s unsure why. It’s been a strange day all around, a terrible one mostly, but the longer they sat there chatting idly the brighter the day seemed to get.


End file.
